


For love or Tv?

by aussie1



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Fake Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussie1/pseuds/aussie1
Summary: The boys may possibly get fake married to each other?? Not sure and if I say to much it ruins the eventual story line, I hate summarys.Shout out to other writers on the fake/pretend marriage line that's where I got the idea. Not trying to take your story line, if I do feel free to call me on it.Just thought this might be a fun thing to write while on vacation and have a few weeks off. Plus I love the idea of Adam and Blake in a fake marriage lol hoping to have fun with it.





	1. Chapter 1

Blake and Adam sat quietly listening to the the directors and NBC staff. Basically from what Adam could derive from the information was that the ratings were down due to American Idol and the way that he was possibly dating lots of women... Blake was sitting beside Adam and was getting the same feelings from the information given to them.

So basically guys Mark was saying, we are wanting to shake things up now. I know that your both single but dating correct? Adam agreed he had been dating Behati Prinsloo for about 6 months now and things were steady not to rocky, and Blake nodded to Mark, he had been dating Gwen Stefani for about a month since his divorce from Miranda Lambert. 

So what were thinking is maybe up the bromance between you guys, stir it up a bit. The viewers love it when you guys are Hugging, kissing and Adam when you sit on Blakes lap the viewers go crazy with you guys and your chemistry. Adam looked at Blake, and Blake looked at Mark. They both knew the viewers for some odd reason loved them together. Blake interrupted Mark, so what your wanting us to do is? 

Well the staff wanted to see if we could shake things up a bit, maybe pretend you guys are dating or wanted to maybe get married this season? 

Dating, married, Adam and Blake both exclaimed!! What the he'll Mark? Blake looked pissed and disgusted at the same time and Adam not really knowing what to do or say sat looking at them both.   
What the hell, Look Mark Blake was keeping his voice steady but Adam couild tell he was about to lose his cool with him. Now man I can put up with a lot and Adam and I are best friends, but dating or marrying him nah man I'm not gay and neither is serial model dater over here he said pointing at Adam.

Hey Adam exclaimed I'm not a serial dater! Mark looked at Adam and so did Blake. Adam shrank in his comfy chair, ok so he had dated a few extra women so what he was in his mid 30's.   
Adam came back to the conversation, hearing the word marriage.   
Woo what did you just say?   
Blake looked at Adam, what the hell you want me to Fake marry Adam? Wait Adam said I thought we were just going to be "dating"? I'm not gay either.. 

Woo guys Mark said, no I didn't say you actually had to marry one another I mean were trying to make the shows views jump. With you both in a relationship, commited to one another it just makes it more wholesome and brings the viewrs in.  
Blake looked at him like he was crazy, ok man I'm a lot of things, but gay ain't one of em! Adam replied, me neither!!

Blake sat looking like a storm cloud staring at Mark.   
Ok Mark began this is not how i saw this going. Look were going to be canceled this is it we got the pull from NBC for this next season of the Voice.

What? Blake and Adam said at the same time? Yea when they went through the ratings we were lower than other shows, and they say they have other programs, and line ips ready if this season doesn't pull up.. 

Adam and Blake both sat quietly. This was their baby afterall.. they had been on this show for 7 years side by side. How could they let it fall especially going out like this, this isn't cool at all. 

Mark got a text and excused himself, guys I need to make a call I'll be right back. Both men acknowledged him with a nod.   
When Mark left Blake looked at Adam, well Rockstar what do you think, can you believe this shit? Blake I totally can't it's crazy, right? Wholesome entertainment, all these other shows our rating are falling.. ugh! Adam, I hate to see our baby go out like this, I know right Adam said, Blake continued but man I'm just not gay and my career man. He'll I can't imagine what Nashville or he'll any of my buddies out there would think. Damn! Would probably tank my career, a lot of country fans just aren't cool with this crap from LA man. Adam nodded I understand Blake he'll im not gay either, I mean dont get me wrong man, I love you like a best friend loves another but it's truly not their for sexual ya know. Blake agreed. I sure do hate this will be the end man. It's been a helluva ride Blake said. Adam agreed getting up to sit on Blake's lap. Man, it really sucks, you know if the show ends we won't get to see each other man. I mean you will jet your country ass back to Oklahoma and I will be here, touring and all.. Blake nodded and patted him on his back. Well little rockstar you can come and visit me, yea Adam sat quietly for a few minutes.  
Blake you know we could fake date, I mean we could pretend to be dating, then get "fake engaged" then just kinda back off ya know, let it all settle the show ratings will sky rocket, the show stays on the air, and we still get to hang out man!   
Blake sat with Adam on 1 knee, looking at him like he had gone crazy. Adam did you bump your head before we came in here. I just told you man, my career and fans, man their not worth this show.. I mean I love helping the contestants reach their goals and it's fun, more fun than I ever had, but to Fake date and fake engage.. I don't think that's wise man. Not to mention I just got a divorce like 4 months ago..  
I.. Mark came in, Hey guys I've got to run that was the school my youngest just fell and unfortunately looks like he has broken a bone in his arm. Mark looked at the guys sitting together in the reclining chair Adam piled on Blake. Look guys it's up to you on your decision. I know if it were me and I was backed like this I would be mad and frustrated. If you want to take a few days and think about it that's fine. But for now I've got to run. Let's meet next Monday about 10. They all agreed, Blake and Adam wished marks son well and he left. The guys both hopped up. Wanna go do lunch? Now your talking my language. 

They arrived at a neat place Adam had found that served homemade bread and made sandwiches and homemade potato chips. Blake and Adam ordered the same handmade ham and cheese with homemade fresh potato chips snd fresh pickles.   
They sat in the back booth eating their food. So marriage.. laughing Adam said well when if ever I pictured it for me it sure wasn't with a guy man, not that I am against that obviously I mean with my brother and all I support the lifestyle but to marry your country ass ha ha!! Hey Blake said im a catch man! Blake said even if I have been married 2 and it wasn't my fault Miranda cheated man. She did that crap on her own. Adam nodded, still pissed at Miranda for that crap, I know Blake, look man I didn't mean it that way. I know Adam, I know. But us married.. yikes I just yea Blake said.   
They ate and chatred about other stuff. So back to the voice tomorrow man, we gotta do the battles. Yea they talked about their contestants and teams for a bit. Hey you wanna come over tonight the Lakers are playing. Yea man Bee is here but she is out with her girlfriends doing their thing. Hell I'll just chill at your place if that's ok? Yea man, that's fine, we can just go to the stage at the same time. Ok I'll go and grab Charlie if that ok? Yea man she can play with Betty. Ok I'll see ya in a bit. 

Blake got home and turned the lights on it was a bit lonely with no one else there. Hell all his friends were in Oklahoma, the only real friend he had out here was Adam. He had lots of acquaintances but none were people he could throw his feet up, have a few drinks and tell whatever to. He'll that was the best thing about Adam he didn't judge him on nothin. He could tell him anything and Adam was always trustworthy. He went to let Betty outside after petting her for a few minutes. He went upstairs to shower and change into some flannel pants and a tee shirt and came back down and turned the tv on. He thought about texting a few people but they were on the road, or working.. Maybe he would call his momma.  
He and his mom talked for about 20 minutes but she was busy with her social circle so he hung up. He went and let Betty back in the old coon dog climbed up on the couch with Blake and got comfortable. Blake was watching mindless tv and thinking about what Mark the producer had said about the voice. Maybe it was time for his baby to end. He and Adam had been on there for 7 years, maybe it was time for it to die a quick death instead of like some tv shows where they drug it out and made it look stupid. But there again he would miss Adam and the other judges and of course his contestants he had helped a lot of people and well he hated to give that up.. He sat thinking about what Mark said about the fake dating with Adam and the eventual engagement. Laughing out loud. He wondered what everyone would think if he and Adam were engaged. He laughed as bit harder Adam the Victoria secret serial dater. He began to picture the 2 of them together hell he and Adam had both been the sexiest men alive but Blake knew even if Adam were to leave the models alone he would never pick Blake, ever. Adam would pick a gorgeous model guy that had a 6 pack and yea that sure wasn't Blake. 

Adam was just walking into his lonely house. Bee you home? No one answered him. Huh guess she went on out with her friends. Adam let Charlie out and went upstairs to grab some jeans a tee shirt and shoes for tomorrow morning. He was packing his things and was thinking about the engagement with Blake he smiled yea somehow someone defiantly was off their rocker at the voice to ever think that Blake would consider that option or that they would ever put them together. Ha they would so better marrying Adam to Alicia, or Blake to Kelly! Adam shook his head. Anyway, whatever guess mine and blakes baby will just go under like all the rest of evening time tv when people lose interest..  
Adam sat at the piano and began to play some Elton John to think. He thought about losing Blake to Oklahoma, he had his family he wasnt really close to them except his mom, and he had maroon 5 but all of them were married and had kids except Jesse. They were all close but they were busy and they all had to schedule to work when they did they didn't have time for Adam not like Blake. Hell him and Blake went to the movies, ball games, hiking, concerts, fishing, hunting, boating, he had been to Blake's ranch many times. Yea he was going to miss not having Blake around that's for sure. Life was going to be extremely boring. 

Adam left in his porshe to head to Blake's house he had Charlie in the front her golden retriever fur was flying in the wind.   
When he pulled up at the gate he put in the code to get into Blake's rental place. He parked outside the house. He and Charlie hopped out and went to the front door, Blake meet him there. Hey man your early! Yea I didn't have anything else to do Bee is with her girlfriends. Yea Gwen took her kids to Disneyworld so me too.   
Betty and Charlie went to Blake's open patio door and went outside to sit and watch the dogs play.  
Bake and Adam chatted about everything from milk homonigized, to the Lakers. When the game came on Blake brought out 2 frozen pizzas and handed Adam a pepperoni and cheese with a beer. They sat watching the Lakers until it went off. That was a hell of a game wasn't it!! Yea man actually pretty good on both sides. 

You can take your normal room man should be clean you were the last to stay in it. Ok thanks again Blake, Hey man your always welcome here you know that! Yea Adam said a little depressed sounding.  
Hey what's going on man? Nothing it's just that Blake you know that this is it man when thiis season ends in a few months you will be gone and I won't have anyone here to hang out with ya know.. Blake patted Adams shoulder and then pulled him in for a short hug. Hey Adam like I said we can visit ya know. Adam nodded. Look Adam, let's just get some sleep ok..? Yea man ok I'll see ya in the morning. K Blake replied. Charlie and betty both went with their doggie daddies and watched them both slip into fitful sleep.   
Next chapter soon, thx for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Blake and Adam hurried through getting dressed to get to the studio on Stage 17. They parted ways to go to their dressing rooms. Carson came and knocked on Adams door just as he was opening it to go to the stage. Adam stumbled back. Hey sorry man I didn't realize you were there. Carson looked grim. Hey Adam, I didn't mean to startle you. What's up? Look man I heard about them saying this was the end of the voice. They came and told me yesterday.   
Blake opened the door to Adams trailer about that time. Shit Blake! Adam jumped when the door opened. Sorry ads! He came in and sat down beside Adam. Anyway Carson continued saying I heard about it and I wanted to come and see you. Yea like I was saying Adam said, they took me and Blake aside and wanted to talk to us about some options yesterday. Oh gotcha well look man i hate it. This has been so much fun over the last few years. Blake was sitting and watching Carson and Adam talk about their favorite moments over the life of the voice. They all got into discussion about the past winners how many times they had all won and lost and their contestants etc. Carson jumped up damn guys were going to be late if we don't hurry. Blake said hang on I'm gonna run to the restroom, me too ok guys I'll see ya out there.

Adam, yea? Look maybe we should consider other people in the decision I mean this is for them as well and.. Carson seems pretty upset.   
Blake I know your not suggesting that we go through with this sham right? I don't know Adam. You tell me! Adam laughed out loud, well I don't know about you, but maybe.. it's not like we have to do anything it's all just a joke and a farce. We're not really getting married maybe if we step up the bromance to dating level people will start back watching and we won't even have to do the fake marriage??

But Blake what about your fans? Well I was thinking about that and the truth is, is if they can't accept me for who I am maybe, just maybe they need to move on. And besides if they liked my music before they will most likely continue to listen to me after the shock has worn off.. I don't know, Adam you tell me?? 

Adam sat quietly I don't know but let's get out there and film the battles today's going to be long and potentially dangerous for our contestants, that is if I lose them to you!! Blake shoved Adam out of his way Adam laughing on the way out of the trailer. Adam felt a little lighter now that they had talked about Blake staying?? Possibly the show going on. Adam felt good, for the first time in almost 24 hours. 

They arrived and took their seats Kelly and Alicia already there. Carson started the show and the battles began!   
The first set was from Kelly team and she ended up losing 1 of her guys to Alicia and Alicia ended up losing her guy to Adam then Adam lost a contestant. It went on like that until they called the day. 

Blake and adam meet Kelly an Alicia for dinner at the local bar and grill they all sat laughing and discussing their wins and battles. Kelly was talking non-stop about next season this and that. Adam looked over at Blake and they read each other's intentions having been together for so long all it took was an eyebrow and a nod and shrugged shoulders. Blake looked funny for a minute. Blake interrupted Kelly what if I told you me and Adam over there had been dating for a little while quietly? Kelly looked at Blake and burst out laughing ok whatever Blake? Alicia laughed into her fist. No way boys, what the heck Kelly said. There's no way either of you would do that! I mean what about Gwen and Behati? Adam interrupted them let's go back to Blake's place, we need to talk..

They all left the bar, and went to Blake's for after drinks and sat around talking. Adam sat on Blake's lap and Kelly eyed them closely. Are you guys just messing with us? Adam looked funny at Blake and Blake his tone defiant said no were really dating. We wanted to tell you guys first, I mean since things are working out and all. Kelly sat silent for the first time in history. Ugh Blake what the hell, Kelly said.. Well we decided we would try this out and see where it lead. Alicia sat quietly eyeing them both and Kelly. Well if it makes you happy, guys, I mean Blake your followers are pretty straight laced man. Some of them when this news gets around might have a problem with this relationship. And what are you guys going to tell Gwen and Behati? Adam looked at Blake well were going to tell them the truth that we wanted to try this out. And wait how long have y'all been together Kelly ask? Blake answered for Adam, about 2.5 months.  
Blake sat and watched how Adam was struggling with his lying. He watched his reaction and took up for him. So anyway you guys are ok with us? Right? 

Yea although I just thought you were good friends. But hey to each their own answered Alicia.

Blake pushed Adam to his feet well guys it's getting late and we have to film another episode tomorrow so yall better be going. They walked the girls out to their cars and gave them hugs. 

Adam looked at Blake and touched his elbow as they drove away, so we're really doing this, Blake?? 

Yea Adam I guess so. Well we better be 100%, Kelly didn't seem to buy it. Yea but we can't tell anyone not even Kelly, Adam if we do it may accidently be told and no one will believe us then what?   
Adam nodded in agreement. So how long should we play this fake relationship, dating etc? Hell I don know man Blake replied. Let's just play this crap out and see what happens. Fake marriage.. Fake dating who the hell knows. You going home?   
Yea I better tell Behati that were dating.. You want me to come with you? Nah, she probably won't even care. Gwen will be tough I don't want to do this, but she is a bit clingy. She says I talk about you too much anyway. Adam laughed Behati tells me we are always together and to quote her we need to get a room. Well at least this will be an easy lie, right? Adam left, with a cya tomorrow well tell Mark in the morning.   
Ok Blake agreed, Adam grabbed him for a hug, then left.

Blake went upstairs and called Gwen, Hey Blake! Hi Gwen, look I wanted to tell you that I'm going to well.. Blake Gwen said? Look Gwen Adam and I have been dating for the last couple of months well since me and Miranda split, when you and I started almost a month ago, I mean ya know we well, he and I.. Blake! Gwen said are you seriously dating, Adam Levine? A man?   
Yea I well were best friends and ya know I love him and all so. Really? Yea and I wanted to tell you know Gwen, he and I were working far better than we thought so.. Gwen was silent on the other end for a few moments. Ok Blake if this is what you want i support you. We had a great time on the voice and, I knew you 2 were close I just didn't realize you would actually date a man. But truth is I always thought you guys were good together. Blake listened to Gwen closely. They talked a bit longer and called it quits with Gwen telling him to call her now and then they were still friends. He thanks her for understanding, and for still being his friend.

Adam got home and Behati was sitting on the couch. Hey Bee, Hey Adam. Ugh oh what's wrong she ask after seeing a look like that on his face. Well i wanted to say, Blake and I, well he and I ugh were dating.. Behati stared at Adam, waitinf for the punch line to his joke, and then laughed, what?   
Adam looked at her and said yea we ya know we're close and all and want to try this relationship thing. Huh well ugh ok, Behati said. So are we breaking up, or are we together and your dating Blake Too? I mean I had no idea you were, ugh ya know gay?? Adam nodded ugh yea it's something, and no I were going to be exclusive just him and I.   
Behati stood her tall length up from the couch. Ok well truth is Adam I think we've been over for a while now so whatever. I'll get my stuff and get out. Bee you can stay for a while or ya know. No Adam you want Blake you can have him. Adam took Charlie outside to clear his head while Behati took what little she had at his place and put it into a suitcase. Adam heard the front door slam and saw his extra keys on the table. Ok Charlie guess she's gone. Adam sent Blake a message, Bee took it ok.. pissed but ok she just left packed all her stuff and walked out the front door.  
Blake sent a reply that Gwen had too. Hope were doing the right thing.. me 2.. Adam sent back. 

The next day on set Blake meet Adam in his trailer, so Marks on his way I saw him over at the food tent getting coffee. Ok well let's see what they want.. the door knock came a moment later. Come in!  
Mark stepped in and closed the door behind him. Hey Adam Blake. How are you? We're good. Have a seat man, Blake said.   
Mark sat in a recliner, and Blake sat with Adam beside him for once instead of in his lap.   
Mark ask, so what's the plan guys? Well Blake said, we decided to pretend date, and we told our girlfriends who left us and Kelly and Alicia.   
Oh wow. Ok..   
So where does that leave us and what's the plan?   
Mark said well what we had come up with is just for you 2 to date get the ratings up get engaged and possibly married. Bring the ratings through the roof and take down Idol and any other competition and then we're good to go. You guys could potentially stay married for ya know 6 months or something long enough for the viewers to watch us through our 18 season so we can go out a number 1 for NBC.   
Adam and Blake sat quietly looking at one another then Mark. So we both agreed to help you what do we get in return, Blake and Adam ask.  
Adam sat and watched Marks face. Well were prepared to give you both a 20 million dollar bonus if you can pull this off. They both turned shocked expressions to Mark. 20 million that's 40 million dollars for the 2 of us. Yep he said and the voice and NBC are prepared to purchase a home for you both to live in during all this or you can live in the ones you already have.. since that would also be part of the stipulation is you live together in the same house. Wow.. Ugh ok Blake said So you want us to have to live together. That's not that bad he'll you lived with me for 8 months man. Yea that's true ok. So we can pick any house in Cali, as long as were together? Yep. You have to make appearances on at least 4 talk shows and look in love, hold hands, a few kisses, make it look real. Can you guys pull this off? They both sat quietly. Blake was the first to speak, I can and I'm pretty sure Adam can. Adam looked from 1 to the other then he and Blake caught eyes and with their wordless look agreed. Ok Mark it's a deal, where are the contracts with the information and do you want us to say something or have it accidently found out but the viewers or what?   
Mark sat for a moment we will have the contracts drawn up for you and your managers, we didn't discuss the announcement, why don't you guys come out and hold hands and Adam sit with Blake a little longer the viewers love that, they eat it like candy, then you guys can tell the viewers, I'll have Carson work it in either in the middle or the end of the show for you tell tell everyone and America. This will not film until what3 weeks so you guys have 3 weeks to make it look real, with a live studio audience we have to.. Ok?  
Adam and Blake agreed nodding to Mark.

They all 3 left the trailer Mark said, I'm heading to Carson, Adam and Blake heading to the recording studio for the battles day 2.

Blake and Adam arrived on the stage, Blake grabbed Adam hand, ready? Shaking his head, Adam and Blake walked out at their name being called. The applause went wild, Adams heart was pounding, Blake's hand was sweating, and he felt sick..  
The walked to Kelly's chair hand in hand and they chatted for a brief second to Alicia and her, then Blake sat and Adam plopped in his lap. Blake whispered in Adams ear. You ok man? Adam dropped his head back on Blake's shoulder, yea I think so but I feel sick. Blake agreed me too.   
The show began it was Adams battle first no on was saved, the short break came and they headed for Starbucks for coffee. They came back and Mark caught them on the way ok so the announcement was given from Derrick and me to Carson, it will be read at the end of the show, when the announcement starts he gave both of them a copy I want you to be sitting with one another, we will soon the chair for you to face the audience. Just pack one another on the cheek that's it. Ok?   
Blake and Adam read the announcement and agreed it was all so simple but was going to cause such a crazy stir!   
When the last battle was complete, Adam had moved to Balkes chair, Blake and Adams heart pounding, were they really going through with this farce? Blake pulled Adam close to his chest. He whispered in Adams ear, Ready? Adam turned to look at Blake, yea let's do this. Carson began and then Blake kissed Adam on the cheek. So guys this is a big shock for our viewers, do you have anything to say?   
Blake joking comedian he is, laughed it off of course I knew I would win Adam over one day, I Mean he is the sexiest man alive right, but so am I, like he said we have to stick together. The audience who had quieted from the screaming began to laugh and yell again. Well so far so good Blake thought. Adam who had been sitting stiffly had relaxed when everyone took the news so well. Thank God for Blake and his joking that really lightened the mood. Adam popped up and said well like Blake said were sticking together, he held their hands up and everyone cheered. Alicia and Kelly clapped and hooted along with the audience. Blake kissed the side of Adams neck.   
Whoo the day was finally over, Blake and Adam trudged to their trailers to change and take the makeup off.  
Mark meet them at the door. Good job guys let's talk tomorrow? They all agreed on the time.   
Next chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Blake and Adam meet the next day wuth their managers, as well as Mark and the voice staffing after having their things moved in together at Adams house, the jig was up as Blake would say.   
They moved around one another easily, so far no major problems truth is, is it was easy to live with Blake and vice versa plus they seemed to have someo ne to be with and neither were bored. 

The guys were lounging in the movie room of Adams house where they decided to live. Blake ask Adam so you think people are really buying this load of BS? Adam shrugged, I guess so he'll sometimes it's what you want to think is real anyway, that makes it such. Blake agreed. So how about your momma and step dad? There fine Michael's already gay what do they care? 

Yes I told my family they didn't act like they cared at all, said soemthing about knowing it all the time and watching us on tv, he'll i dont know, I was only half listenin. 

So far my Twitter and Instagram had some backlash from fans, mine too Adam agreed but that's normal. My manager John called, he said no labels are trying to run. So guess were good on the Nashville front ya know. Since Maroon 5 was their own label through Adam they were good. 

Who would have thought Adam after worrying about all that could happen that nothin has happened and we've had very little upsets.. yea it's crazy Blake. Especially with you. But there again your fans are 100 percent for you and wanting you to succeed.

So what do your want to do, man we've got all weekend off? Wanna just hang here and have some people over, or you wanna go somewhere? Blake started to say something and Adam cut him off, I mean I don't expect you to hang with me, I know you have things to do Blake and other people to see.   
Adam chill man i was goin to say let's just rent a few movies on tv and chill man. I dont have anyone really but you in LA. So basically I'm good with whatever you want to do, I mean im always bored, and ya know call in you, so.. Huh ok then well I don't want to impose man since were living together and all. Adam, I'm the same way I don't want to get in your way either. It's a fake relationship but still we have lives to lead man. I know your the model dater and constantly having parties and people over. So do what you want man. I can be along for the ride or go out so you can do whatever man. Adam got up and went to Blake thanks man, same here on my end if I get to be too much tell me! They both agreed. 

So a movie watching relaxing weekend it is Huh? Yea man. I love these reclining movie chairs and a homemade popcorn popper, man does it have cheese? Adam laughed come on big country, let's check it out. They made popcorn and picked up 2 blankets and went to the movie room after renting a horror flic they sat back and began a weekend of relaxation. After spending an entire day watching movies they went outside with their dogs and threw some toys around. Hey watch Charlie, Adam yelled he threw a frisbee toward the walls and Charlie leaped over it and came back with the red frisbee. Cool, that's really neat. Good girl!! Betty came and Blake threw some things for her, and then hid some too so she could sniff em out.   
When the dogs go tired Adam went back in the house and they fixed a quiet spaghetti dinner with some wine. They sat and talked for a few hours until Blake told him he was going to bed.

The next morning Adam and Blake got up about 10 and took the dogs to the local park. They walked to it and meet a lot of women. Several recognized him and Blake not just from the voice but also from their respective music. Well guess we won't be picking up any women huh, Blake said!?! Adam looked at him with a distraught look on his face. Ya know Blake I never really thought about that, ya know when we started this shit. Yea.. Huh well it's only for what 6 months or so.. Huh  
Yea Adam said 6 plus months most likely a year.. Well guess I'll get acquainted with my right hand Adam said. Blake laughed his deep laugh. Yea, look Adam, I know, well your you man if well ya know if you need whatever you can. I Mean go for it. I'm not saying anything. Adam what about you Cowboy? Ah Adam it's only 6-12 months. Truth is me and Miranda went times about 3-4, 6 won't be so bad. Adam looked at him funny. Well ok. Now if we go through with this Adam I, i know it's not real ok but I don't cheat., period. Adam looked at Blake funny, I mean I know it's not real but I can't take that from you too man. Ya know, Miranda shocked the he'll outta me but your my best friend, and we'll I. Blake I wouldn't anyway, Blake its fine man. We're both good ok well thinking soemthing, and be fine.   
Blake said ok too. They left the park bench they had been sitting on, and rounded the 2 dogs back up and headed to the house.   
When they arrived Adam saw his mom's car parked outside. Aww mom's here.   
Blake hopped out, you want me to leave and head to the store or, what? Adam said no come on you and my momma are friends. Huh Yea that was before we started fake dating and possiblly getting fake married. Mommas they know that type of thing. Laughing at Adams expression, they meet Patsy at the door. Hey Adam, Hey momma, he gave her a huge hug. I just sent a message to you. Oh me and Blake walked to the park. Oh that's nice, how are you Blake? Good mam you? Blake walked to her and gave her a tight hug and kissed her on the head. Adam smiled at his mom's blush. Aww momma are you blusing?? Blake grabbed Adam and kissed his neck. Patsy couldn't help saying, oh son are YOU blushing?? Adam shoved at Blake but stood at arms length, oh you 2 are so cute together!! Blake blushed at that and Adam smirked at his fake boyfriend come potential husband.   
Blake opened the door for Patsy and went to the other side so she and Adam could go ahead of him. She thanked Blake. Pasty commented, I sure wish Michael could find someone just like you Blake. Blake blushed for the 2nd time in 5 minutes Adam laughed at his reaction.   
Adam went and got pasty some juice and he and Blake a water. When he came back he sat in between Blake's legs on the couch and laid back against him with his feet propped on the table his normal position while at the studio had become a normal position even at home. So momma what's up? Well I came to see if you boys would mind coming to dinner with me and my friends their coming to play cards and I wanted them to meet your boyfriend. They all have big crushes on Blake! Bake laughed and threw an arm over Adams chest to calm him, he could feel him tense at the idea of going in front of people as as a couple. he'll he wasn't sure they were fooling Adams momma much less a group of women..   
Ugh momma, sure Blake said when is the get together? Pasty was happy and clapped her hands, I was thinking Sunday? We will have dinner and cards. That's great Blake said Adam looked up at Blake with a question on his face. Ugh ok.. Pasty stayed for a bite to eat with her boys as she called them and then they walked her to her car. Ok boys I will see you Sunday. Ok momma.   
They went back in and collapse on the couch. Good acting Blake you should have been on tv, HA ha oh wait. Funny mommas boy! Hey hey your one to be talking man! Blake laughed true true. They hung out for the rest of the night until they both couldn't keep their eyes open. Sunday came around and they got ready for dinner at Patsys house with her friends. Adam drove them over and they hopped out. Hey should we hold hands? Adam looked at Blake and shrugged, ugh.. Blake simply grabbed Adams hand as they walked up, and the door opened to them. Hey boys! Hey momma!! They came in and Blake and he were introduced to those that had not meet either or both.   
They chatted with everyone, not uncomfortable at all. They enjoyed the time with Adams momma and her friends. They sat and played cards for about 2 hours then got up hugged everyone and said their goodbyes, Adam grabbed Blake's hand and they took off to the suv. Adam opened Blake's door, Blake looked at him funny. Really Adam? Hey those old ladies are vicious and we'll I figured I would give them something to ya know talk about. Blake laughed and nodded and they took off to the house. Adam in his mind thinking, well at least if I'm going to be in a fake relationship and marriage, it's with someone happy and laughing about it too.. 

Monday dawned bright and clear they headed to the studio and to see Mark.   
Hey guys! So how's life? Good, so what's up Mark? Nothing just wanted to touch base. How is the viewing? Off the chart. We have a clear lead on every show on tv at the moment. They nodded so are we getting renewed? I mean a lot of people are needing this job ya know, Carson,Alicia, Kelly, stage engineers the crew.. man were riding on this.. yea yea I know we should know about the finale. So you guys want to announce an engagement in a few weeks? Live? Yep that's what were thinking will definitely boost ratings and take us well over the top, even people who miss the show will then in the next time to see you guys.. and that's what will get us a complete renewal.

Adam looked at Blake and they conferred with one another. Ok they both agreed.   
Mark nodded ok so here's the plan. They all chatted for a bit and Blake and Adam went to work. When the day was over they left the stage and filming, and headed to the local jeweler. They parked at the curb and went inside.   
A lady with a British accent ask if she could help them.   
Blake ask where the men's wedding rings were, oh right this way sir.   
Adam and Blake looked through the glass and found there were at least 60 different types..   
Let me know if I can show you any. Ok thanks Adam replied.  
He and Blake stood whispering quietly. Look let's not spend a fortune, ya know. Yea man let's just chose soemthing chill.   
They picked 2 types of the same ones, they liked and Meghan came to show them the rings.   
The band's were platinum, with 4 diamonds and a strip of white gold across the top. Then they looked at the black onyx inside the platinum as well with diamonds. They both tried on the rings and agreed on the first choice. Meghan explained about the rings and they both were sized. Blake and Adam both choose to write something on the inside of the others without the other knowing as a surprise.  
Ok give us about 2 days and we'll have them back to you. Is their anything else you would like? Blake was never much for jewelery but looked at the necklaces, Adam with him to his side. They looked at the gold and white golds and they both ended up choosing a new necklace as well. Meghan the cashier rang up per Blake, Adams ring and both necklaces, he wanted that as a gift to Adam. Then Adam paid for Blake's ring.   
They left and went home discussing the plan for Thursday on live tv.

They worked the rest of the week making everything look legit on tv and at home, truth was they both agreed on the way to set it wasn't hard, they acted like normal, and things between them hadn't changed other than living together, and they had done that after Blake's divorce, everything felt the same.. 

Thursday dawned clear and they got ready for their big announcement. Blake came to Adams room. Hey man, you ready for this? I don't know Blake, it seems so fast and we'll I know it's not real man but I'm nervous as fuck!   
Blake laughed well it is your 1st marriage proposal right? Yea.. well make it look good Rockstar, he'll i what flowers balloons. Shut up Blake your no help ya know! And besides you've already done this 2! Yea but the first time i was young and dumb! 2nd time I thought it would last forever man, but things just have a way of not working.. Adam hugged Blake spontaneously. Hey man let's not think about her she cheated not you ok. Blake hugged him back. They talked for a bit longer and left for the studio, their plan was at the end of the show for Adam to ask Blake to marry him that way they could end the show to the audience going crazy and not interrupt the contestants singing live. 

Adam had gotten an assistant to get Blake some Roses pink ones, since he thought it was funny earlier Ha joke would be on him.   
When the show was nearing the end Adam who had been all over the place tonight with his nerves told Carson he had something to say. 

Adam walked over to Blake with pink roses the entire place was silent making sure his Mic was on he began his engagement speach   
"Blake we've been together for 7+ years now, we were best friends, turned to dating and tonight, where we meet in March of 2011, I want to ask you to be my husband". Adam handed Blake the pink flowers, Blake sat looking directly into Adams eyes, Adam, I love you and I accept the proposal! He stood up and Blake with his handsy self grabbed Adams face and they both knew the cameras were zooming from the sides pulled him in and kissed him half on the lips and half off. Love you man! They hugged as the cameras panned out and the broadcast was over. Everyone was yelling and screaming, Carson, Kelly and Alicia all ran to hug and congratulate the guys. So happy for you Blake kept hearing, we lpve you guys, yeehaw!!  
Well Blake thought, I hate to have a 3rd divorce, but this one be some tale years to come.. Adam still jittery thought whoo sol glad that's over craziest thing I've ever done, not to mention weirdest..  
Adam and Blake finally broke away to leave, Blake still carrying the pink roses, that Adam had given him. Laughing he hugged Adam to him as they walked to their suv, they were both still caught up in the excitement and love form everyone. They got in Blake opening the door for Adam. Once they were in the safety of the car they both let out exhales..  
Well that went off without a hitch man! Holy crap Adam you need to act in movies man you did one hell of a job asking for my hand! Adam shook his head, damn Blake I was so nervous I'm sure I will freak, when it comes to it for real one day. I was sweating so bad man.. Adams hands were shaking when he cranked the suv. Blake looked over at him and grabbed his left hand in his. Hey it's cool ok it's over and the next step is marriage but we don't have to do anything but follow what the studio says. Blake pulled Adam over the console and kissed the side of his head. Adam didn't even try to pull or shrink away from him. Love you man. Adam said love you too Blake thanks, i dont know who I could better fake this with!! They both half laughed they pulled out of the parking lot Adam a lot calmer and headed to their house.  
Next chapter to come. Well see what happens to the guys, will they actually marry, for love or for tv or not at all! Keep reading to see.


End file.
